El Retorcido Laberinto
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: El pequeño Legolas se pierde en las mazmorras de palacio. Si no lo encuentran a tiempo, el Bosque Negro perderá a su príncipe más joven
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada muhas gracias por los comentarios :) ¡Y aquí viene la siguiente historia! Esta vez con cuatro capítulos.**

Capítulo 1

"¡Legolas! ¡Ordena tu habitación o te daré de comer al Balrog!" –le advirtió Thranduil a su hijo pequeño de 500 años.

Sentado en el suelo y rodeado de cientos de juguetes, el elfling de cabellos dorados miró al rey del Bosque Negro.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? –rugió el rey-. ¡Tu habitación es un desastre peor que una pocilga! ¿Y me preguntas por qué?"

Legolas bajó la cabeza y sus labios empezaron a temblar. En silencio, comenzó a recoger los guerreros de juguete dispersos a su alrededor (las figuras de madera habían sido bellamente talladas por las talentosas manos del Comandante Linden). Después de ellos, el príncipe recogió animales y una pelota del suelo. Un olifante de peluche había perdido su cabeza y la pelota había derribado hacía rato una urna.

Thranduil lo miraba, comenzando a sentir remordimientos por haberle gritado a su hijo. Su culpa se profundizó cuando las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos plateados de Legolas mientras el elfling guardaba sus juguetes en una gran cesta de mimbre que había en una esquina. Suspirando, el rey se arrodilló junto a su hijo.

"Legolas, ven aquí."

El elfling miró a su padre con incertidumbre. Thranduil abrió los brazos e intentó convencerlo de nuevo.

"Ven aquí, cariño."

"¿No estás enfadado?" –preguntó el príncipe tentativamente mientras grandes lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

"No, hijo. No estoy enfadado contigo."

Sin más dilación, Legolas se lanzó al cálido abrazo de su padre.

"¿No me vas a gritar a otra vez?"

"Hmmm, no puedo prometerte eso. Pero si te portas bien, no te daré de comer al Balrog."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" –asintió Thranduil con seriedad, mirando amorosamente al elfling en sus brazos.

Keldarion, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro con 1500 años y que había estado mirando la escena desde la puerta, se echó a reír.

"¡Padre, lo estás echando a perder!"

"¡Kel! –gritó Legolas alegremente. Saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a los de su hermano mayor-. ¿Acabas de volver de tu viaje? ¿Todavía no es la hora de tu práctica con la espada?"

"En realidad, sí. He ido a coger la espada a mi habitación" –Keldarion le sonrió a su hermano pequeño. Legolas se estaba entusiasmando tanto que sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas de anticipación.

El príncipe más joven agarró la mano de su hermano y tiró.

"¡Ven! ¡Quiero verte practicar!"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia su padre, Keldarion dijo:

"Lo que tú digas, mocoso. Vamos."

Thranduil se rio.

"¿Quién lo está echando a perder ahora?"

Legolas vio, asombrado, el combate entre Keldarion y el Comandante Linden, el líder de los guerreros de Mirkwood. El príncipe heredero mejoraba cada día. Su agarre era firme y sus ataques se habían vuelto más seguros y fuertes, consiguiendo casi vencer al elfo mayor. ¡Y eso que Keldarion era varios miles de años más joven!

"¡Muy bien, su alteza! –animó Linden-. Aquí viene ahora un ataque desde arriba. Bloquéalo, pero usa los músculos de la parte superior del brazo."

Legolas estaba sentado con el resto de los guerreros de Mirkwood del campo de entrenamiento, viendo el espectáculo fascinante. Incluso dejaban a su principito sostener una espada.

"Tened cuidado, su alteza. Es muy pesada" –le dijeron.

El elfling sonrió, haciendo que se formara un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha regordeta.

"¿Pero no debe ser así una espada?"

La risa de los guerreros le respondió. Ellos adoraban al príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro. El niño era inteligente, hermoso y encantador. Eran muy protectores con él, y no solo por ser el hijo del rey, sino porque Legolas era también un manyan, un sanador místico. El joven príncipe podía curar todo tipo de enfermedades y heridas solo con el toque de sus manos. Todos en el Bosque Negro lo atesoraban de todo corazón.

Desafortunadamente, Legolas no era siempre tan angelical. También era muy enérgico, travieso y cabezota y, para empeorar las cosas, era también totalmente imprevisible. Siempre guardaba algún plan bajo la manga, lo que al final solo lo llevaba a problemas. Justo en este momento, los guerreros lo mantenían vigilado para detectar cualquier truco que el príncipe planeara llevar a cabo.

Cuando Keldarion terminó otra ronda con Linden, el comandante llamó al resto de los guerreros para que reanudaran su entrenamiento. Linden observaba cómo Keldarion se unió a otro guerrero del Bosque Negro y, de vez en cuando, el comandante miraba hacia donde Legolas estaba sentado para asegurarse de que el niño aún seguía allí.

Le llevó al principito menos de diez minutos para aburrirse. Ahogando un bostezo, Legolas veía a los guerreros practicando con la espada. ¡Cómo le gustaría unirse a ellos! Pero sus pequeños brazos ni siquiera podían levantar una.

 _¡Ay! ¡Es pesada!_ Legolas suspiró al ver que solo podía levantar la hoja un palmo sobre el suelo. Murmurando maldiciones infantiles en voz baja volvió a intentarlo, pero fue en vano.

Linden, que había estado observando con interés, sonrió. ¡Ese muchacho testarudo! Él rio internamente y luego volvió a concentrarse en los guerreros que entrenaban.

Renunciando, Legolas dejó la espada, suspirando con pesadez. Mirando con envidia a los hábiles guerreros, se comprometió a crecer rápido para poder ser como ellos. ¡Quería ser conocido como el valiente príncipe elfo que mataría al malvado Balrog!

Linden vio cómo Legolas se dio la vuelta y se alejó, abatido. _Pobre muchacho_ , pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Era todavía un niño, pero su corazón era el de alguien mayor.

Legolas dejó el campo de entrenamiento para volver al palacio. Al pasar junto a la entrada de la mazmorra, escuchó un pequeño sonido chirriante. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchó con atención. _¡Ahí está de nuevo!_ , pensó emocionado. _¡Y suena como un ratón!_

Siguiendo el sonido, el príncipe buscó al animal. Entró por la puerta y finalmente vio al ratón atrapado entre las bisagras de la gran puerta de la mazmorra. La puerta no estaba correctamente cerrada. Una ráfaga de viento podía haber causado que la puerta de hierro forjado se cerrara atrapando al ratón cuando pasaba por allí.

"Shh, no pasa nada, ratoncito. Te sacaré de ahí –le dijo Legolas a la pequeña criatura. El ratón regordete chilló aún más fuerte cuando el elfo se agachó y lo sacó suavemente-. ¡Oh, estás herido, pequeño! Tienes sangre en las patas delanteras. Aunque no tienes que preocuparte, voy a hacer que te sientas mejor."

Centrándose en su energía para sanar a la criatura, Legolas no sintió al guerrero que se acercaba por detrás hasta que habló.

"¿Qué tiene ahí, su alteza?"

Sorprendido, Legolas se giró para ver al elfo mayor sonriéndole.

"¡Oh, Jaden! Este ratón se quedó atrapado en la puerta. Lo estoy curando."

El joven guerrero sonrió aún más.

"Eso es muy amable por su parte, alteza. Pero este calabozo no es lugar para ti. Ven, deja que te lleve a la habitación."

Legolas tomó la mano que Jaden le ofrecía.

"Quiero quedarme al ratoncito, ¿puedo?"

Jaden se rio mientras se alejaba con el elfling.

"¿Por qué me pides permiso, alteza? ¿El rey no tiene más que decir en esto que yo?"

"Pero padre no me dejó quedarme con Escamoso" –Legolas hizo un mohín.

Jaden hizo una mueca.

"Eso fue porque Escamoso era una serpiente."

"¡Pero solo era una culebra! ¡No iba a matar a nadie! ¿Qué había de malo en quedarme con ella?"

El elfo mayor casi gimió en voz alta. _¡Ay! ¿Cómo me las arreglé para llegar a esta conversación? Me pregunto cómo el rey maneja estas cosas…_

"Err… bueno…"

"¡Jaden!"

Una llamada repentina captó la atención de Jaden y se dio la vuelta para ver a Dar, uno de los líderes de las patrullas del bosque, corriendo hacia él.

"¿Sí, Dar?"

"Mi patrulla vio un grupo de orcos hace una hora –explicó Dar, después de inclinarse formalmente ante el joven príncipe que lo miraba con interés-. Necesitamos que más patrullas nos ayuden a deshacernos de ellos."

Jaden asintió.

"Muy bien, le diré a mi patrulla que se prepare –en cuanto al príncipe, Jaden le dijo-. Ve adentro ahora, su alteza. Te veré y al ratoncito cuando vuelva."

Legolas sonrió y despidió a los dos guerreros. Entonces se acordó de algo.

"¡Jaden! ¡Trae un orco a casa! ¡Quiero conseguir uno!"

Jaden y Dar se detuvieron momentáneamente. Jaden hizo una mueca mientras que los ojos Dar se agrandaron de incredulidad.

"¿Quiere quedarse con un orco? –exclamó Dar al empezar de nuevo a moverse y echándose a reír-. ¿Se supone que debemos seguir esa… err… orden?"

Jaden rio entre dientes.

"¡Prefiero no averiguarlo!"

El ratón en brazos de Legolas comenzó a retorcerse intentando liberarse.

"¡Detente, estate quieto! Te voy a llevar adentro para alimentarte… -Legolas dio un grito de consternación cuando la criatura saltó fuera de su alcance y cayó al suelo-. ¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

El príncipe persiguió al ratón que se dirigía directamente al calabozo. Corrió deprisa, pero el ratón era más rápido, atravesando la puerta e introduciéndose en el túnel. Varios segundos después, el ratón no estaba a la vista.

"¡Ven, ratoncito! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Solo quiero llevarte a palacio! ¡Es mucho más bonito que este agujero!"

Legolas siguió adelante con entusiasmo, mirando a su alrededor con asombro. Nunca había estado antes en las mazmorras y le resultó una experiencia increíble. Todo a su alrededor era tierra y suciedad. Estaba oscuro adentro, pero su resplandor élfico era lo bastante brillante como para iluminar el camino. Encontró varias entradas a más túneles un rato más tarde, pero sin saber qué dirección tomar, Legolas llamó de nuevo:

"Ratoncito, ¿dónde estás? –un sonido chirriante vino de uno de los túneles, así que Legolas sonrió y corrió hacia él-. ¿Dónde estás? –reflexionó en voz alta-. ¿Estás jugando a las escondidas conmigo?"

Totalmente inconsciente del riesgo inminente de perderse en el laberinto de túneles, el príncipe continuó, riendo inocentemente todo el camino.

El guardia se acercó a la puerta de prisión y la cerró. Puso un candado en la cadena y lo trancó. Después de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, volvió hacia el puesto de guardia. Ahora que había cumplido la orden recibida del señor Jaden, el guardia no podía esperar a unirse con el resto de su patrulla para ir al bosque a hacerle frente a los orcos.

Sin saberlo, el hijo menor del rey acababa de quedar atrapado al otro lado de la puerta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Legolas estaba frustrado. No podía encontrar al ratoncito después de media hora de búsqueda. Gruñendo por lo bajo ante la obvia falta de gratitud de la criatura, el príncipe se dio la vuelta para volver a la salida de la mazmorra. Pero entonces se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con tres túneles.

Rascándose la cabeza, pensativo, Legolas intentó recordar por qué túnel había venido. _¿Era el de la izquierda o el de la derecha? ¿O era el del medio?_

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el túnel de la izquierda, pero después de dar varios pasos cambió de opinión y fue hacia la derecha, para entrar al túnel del centro. Varias yardas más adelante, Legolas se encontró con otra división de túneles. Esta vez se quedó realmente confundido. ¿Cuál era el camino correcto? Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, intentó buscar cualquier signo que pudiera indicarle cuál era el camino hacia la salida, pero no encontró ninguno.

Basándose completamente en el instinto ya, se metió en el túnel central. Por desgracia, su decisión solo lo llevaba cada vez más y más adentro en retorcido laberinto de las mazmorras…

Estaba cayendo la noche y los sirvientes llevaban la cena al comedor, aunque el rey y sus hijos todavía no habían aparecido. Keldarion miró en la habitación de su hermano cuando iba de camino a la cocina.

"¿Dónde estará?" –se preguntó en voz alta, un poco desconcertado.

Por lo general en estos momentos Legolas se estaba levantando de su siesta, pero la cama estaba vacía y hecha. La habitación estaba ordenada, lo que era extremadamente raro con un pequeño elfo 'tornado' como Legolas. O él había aprendido por fin a ser ordenado, o nunca volvió a su habitación después de que los sirvientes la recogieran.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Keldarion siguió hacia el comedor. _Padre podría saber dónde está el mocoso,_ pensó esperanzado.

Después de terminar su entrenamiento con la espada de esa tarde, Keldarion se había ido directamente a su propia habitación. Debido al agotamiento se había quedado dormido mientras tomaba un largo baño en la bañera de mármol y para cuando despertó, su piel estaba arrugada por haber estado en el agua demasiado tiempo. Tuvo suerte de no ahogarse en la bañera.

El príncipe encontró al rey sentado a la mesa del comedor.

"Padre, ¿has visto a Legolas?"

Thranduil lo miró y frunció el ceño.

"Pensé que estaba contigo."

De pie cerca de su padre, Keldarion se mordió el labio inferior, una muestra de lo preocupado que estaba.

"Él estuvo conmigo durante mi entrenamiento. Pero después de eso no lo he visto. Linden me dijo que vio a Legolas volver hacia aquí desde el campo."

Thranduil removió su copa de vino mientras reflexionaba.

"¿Has mirado por el palacio?"

"Todavía no –dijo Keldarion-. Quería comprobar si estaba contigo primero."

"Ese pequeño puede estar en cualquier parte. ¡Este lugar es enorme! –ya sin apetito, el rey se levantó de su asiento-. Venga, vamos a buscarlo juntos. Puede que se haya entretenido en algún lugar y se haya olvidado de la hora."

El primer lugar en el que buscaron fue el estudio real. A Legolas le encantaba subirse a las altas estanterías, para el horror del rey. Pero el principito no estaba allí. Luego miraron en las cocinas, el lugar en el que Legolas pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dando vueltas, pidiendo galletas y jugando. Pero no estaba allí tampoco.

A continuación, Thranduil y Keldarion fueron directamente al ático. A Legolas le gustaba dormir allí de vez en cuando, pero los palets que había allí para dormir estaban intactos. No había ni rastro de él.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" –murmuró Keldarion.

Thranduil se acercó a la ventana abierta.

"No lo puedo sentir. Quizá está en el jardín o cerca del arroyo. Le diré a los siervos que lo busquen allí."

Unas dos horas más tarde, estaban entrando en pánico. La noche ya había caído, pero Legolas no estaba por ningún lado. Toda la casa de Thranduil se había volcado en la búsqueda del elfling desaparecido. Buscaron en todas las salas y habitaciones del palacio, desde el sótano hasta el tejado. Revisaron el interior de todos los armarios, incluso debajo de las camas. Miraron en todos los arbustos del jardín y los árboles de los alrededores. Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Era como si Legolas hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

"¿Dónde puede estar?" –gritó Keldarion cada vez más ansioso, caminando de aquí para allá en la puerta de entrada. Deseaba tanto salir al bosque y unirse a la patrulla que Thranduil acaba de enviar para buscar a Legolas…

"¡Conociendo a tu hermano, puede estar en cualquier parte!" –respondió el rey. Estaba experimentando el peor temor de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. ¡Su hijo había desaparecido y no sabía ni dónde ni cuándo ni cómo había sucedido!

Más tarde, el Comandante Linden y un grupo de guardias de Mirkwood entraron a la sala de recepción.

"Mi señor, hemos buscado ya en todas las viviendas del reino. Lamentamos decir que no pudimos encontrar al príncipe Legolas" –dijo Linden, sintiéndose un poco culpable. _No debería haberlo dejado volver a casa solo_ , pensaba una y otra vez.

Thranduil cerró los ojos, angustiado. Keldarion se acercó a su padre y agarró el hombro del rey.

"Lo encontraremos, padre. Lo prometo. Vamos a encontrarlo."

Bajo tierra en el interior del calabozo, Legolas estaba casi histérico por el miedo. No podía encontrar la salida después de caminar durante horas.

Estaba cansado y sediento. Su cuerpo estaba manchado de tierra y sus polainas estaban rotas por las rodillas después de haberse caído varias veces. La oscuridad era tan opresiva que le daban ganas de gritar. Y así lo hizo.

"¡Padre! ¡Kel! ¡Que alguien me ayude!" –gritó una y otra vez hasta que su voz se volvió ronca.

Pero nadie vino. No hubo respuesta. Dejándose caer lentamente al suelo con las mejillas sucias llenas de lágrimas, Legolas susurró entre sollozos.

"Por favor… ayuda…"

Keldarion no podía dormir. No cuando Legolas estaba todavía por ahí, solo y con destino desconocido. Ya era pasada la medianoche. Los guardias forestales que habían sido enviados horas antes habían tenido que regresar, lo que significaba que todavía no habían encontrado a Legolas.

Su preocupación aumentó diez veces. _Legolas, ¿Cómo estás, hermano pequeño? ¿Dónde estás?_

Cuando imágenes horripilantes de su hermano herido o muerto en algún lugar oscuro empezaron a surgir en su mente, Keldarion salió hacia la habitación de su padre, con la esperanza de que el rey pudiera ofrecerle alguna garantía de la seguridad de Legolas. Encontró a su padre despierto, de pie en el balcón y mirando la luna llena.

"¿Padre?"

Thranduil se dio la vuelta al oír la voz tímida de su hijo. El muchacho parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, así que sin decir ni una palabra, Thranduil abrió los brazos en una invitación silenciosa. El príncipe corrió directamente al abrazo del rey, en busca de consuelo.

"Espero que lo encontremos pronto."

El padre acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

"Yo también lo espero, Kel."

"Espero que esté bien."

"Yo también."

Legolas se despertó en medio de la asfixiante oscuridad. Parpadeó varias veces y se obligó a brillar más. La poca luz le mostró que estaba acostado en el mismo lugar en el que había colapsado.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sin saber si era de día o de noche. Le dolía cada pulgada de su cuerpo, especialmente las rodillas raspadas. Sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y le dolía la garganta de gritar. Pero la mayor incomodidad era la sed y el hambre. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Legolas se regañó a sí mismo.

"¡Basta de llorar! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y busca el camino! ¡Ahora!"

Sollozando, el principito avanzó con determinación en busca del camino a la libertad.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando llegó el amanecer, Thranduil envió a sus guerreros a buscar en el río detrás de palacio, pensando que Legolas podía haber estado jugando allí y había sido arrastrado por la corriente. O podía haberse enredado en las raíces de los árboles en la orilla del río y no podía liberarse. O podría haberse ahogado y encontrarían su cuerpo demasiado tarde. O podría haber sido secuestrado por los orcos que se atrevían a invadir su reino y lo habían matado y se lo habían comido…

 _¡Basta, Thranduil! ¡Deja de imaginarte lo peor! ¡Eso no te va a servir de nada!_ , se gritó a sí mimo mentalmente.

Entonces miró a Keldarion, que estaba profundamente dormido en la cama. Había necesitado toda su capacidad de persuasión para conseguir que su hijo durmiera un poco. Keldarion se había negado al principio, diciendo que no podría pegar ojo mientras Legolas seguía desaparecido, pero Thranduil le había dicho que necesitaba estar totalmente alerta y despejado para cuando reanudaran la búsqueda por la mañana.

Finalmente, Keldarion había cedido, pero solo si su padre lo dejaba pasar la noche en su habitación para así enterarse de cada decisión que su padre tomara. ¿Cómo podía Thranduil decir que no cuando él mismo necesitaba tanto la compañía de su hijo en un momento como ese?

"Kel" –llamó Thranduil suavemente mientras sacudía el hombro de su hijo.

Keldarion despertó al instante. Parpadeó y se levantó enseguida.

"¿Padre? ¿Lo encontraron?"

El rey sonrió con tristeza antes la pregunta previsible de su hijo.

"Todavía no, hijo. Pero acabo de enviar a los guerreros a buscar al río."

"¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Debo unirme a ellos!" – Keldarion saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Kel."

El príncipe se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Sí, padre?"

El rey se acercó al príncipe.

"Necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo."

"¡Pero tengo que ir con ellos a buscarlo!"

"No vas a ir, Keldarion. Y no hay discusión."

"Voy a ir con o sin tu consentimiento" –casi gritó Keldarion, con el rostro desafiante igual que lo hacía Legolas en sus momentos de terquedad.

Thranduil suspiró.

"No puedes ir. Podría perderte a ti también. Aparte de Legolas, tú eres el único hijo que tengo" –dijo en voz baja con una nota suplicante en su voz.

Los hombros de Keldarion se desplomaron.

"Pero no puedo quedarme aquí a esperar sin hacer nada, padre. ¡Me volveré loco!"

El rey abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

"No vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada. Tenemos que buscar por todo el palacio de nuevo. Podríamos haber pasado algo por alto la primera vez que lo registramos."

El príncipe miró hacia arriba.

"Muy bien, padre. Me quedaré contigo. Siento haberte gritado hace un momento."

"Lo entiendo. Sé que estás preocupado por Legolas, al igual que yo –dijo Thranduil-. Vamos a buscar en cada pulgada de este lugar hasta que lo encontremos. Pero primero necesitamos comer algo. Te saltaste la cena de ayer y necesitamos energía para buscar a tu hermano."

Legolas se tambaleó sobre sus pies por enésima vez. Había perdido el control sobre sus lágrimas hacía tiempo y sus mejillas ya estaban mojadas con ellas. Sin necesidad de levantar la vista, supo que había llegado al mismo lugar de las mazmorras por cuarta vez. Había estado andando en círculos.

Después de caminar tantas horas que parecía haber pasado una eternidad, Legolas aún no había encontrado la salida. Se había negado a admitir la derrota al principio, pero ahora…

Ahora se sentía más débil y su resplandor élfico se desvanecía lentamente. Su camino era cada vez más oscuro por la falta de luz y no podía encontrar ninguna antorcha. Las mazmorras rara vez de usaban, a excepción de las cámaras de almacenamiento y las celdas de prisión pero, por el momento, el Bosque Negro no tenía ningún prisionero. Los últimos que habían tenido eran los enanos capturados cuando habían traspasado las fronteras del reino, pero habían sido liberados varios años después de terminar la construcción de la mazmorra.

"Padre… Kel…" –gimió Legolas, agarrándose el estómago. Estaba más hambriento de lo que había estado en su vida. Tenía la garganta seca y áspera como si estuviera llena de arena y sus miembros se sentían débiles y flácidos.

Legolas estaba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de ser rescatado. No quería darse por vencido, de verdad que no quería, pero no era más que un niño, después de todo. Acostándose en el suelo, se retiró al pacífico olvido…

Los guerreros habían vuelto del bosque y el río después de buscar durante tres días completos. Para entonces, Thranduil ya había enviado misivas a los reinos élficos cercanos, con la esperanza de que tuvieran alguna información sobre Legolas, y esperando que ayudaran en la búsqueda del niño desaparecido.

Keldarion había entrado en depresión. Se había metido en la habitación de Legolas y se negaba a salir o a ver a nadie. Lord Elrond de Rivendel acababa de llegar con sus hijos gemelos después de escuchar sobre la desaparición de Legolas, pero ni siquiera la cálida presencia de Elladan y Elrohir conseguía levantar el estado de ánimo de Keldarion.

Thranduil quedó consternado al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo lentamente no a uno, sino dos hijos. Si no encontraban pronto a Legolas, estaba seguro de que Keldarion seguiría el destino de su hermano perdido.

Legolas parpadeó, confundido. La tenue luz de su resplandor menguante le dejó ver que estaba acostado en una amplia cámara.

 _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Es verdad, me arrastré._

Legolas apenas podía recordar el movimiento de sus manos y piernas después de haber recuperado la consciencia hacía muchas horas. Había actuado de manera automática, guiándose de sus débiles sentidos.

Su nariz había captado de repente el aroma de agua dulce. Había pensado que se trataba de su imaginación, pero se dio cuenta de que no perdía nada por investigar. Después de arrastrarse durante bastante tiempo, se había encontrado con la gran cámara. Para su sorpresa, allí, en medio de la sala, había un charco de agua subterránea. Debido a la conmoción por su descubrimiento, Legolas se había desmayado.

Una vez despierto, avanzó hacia la piscina. El agua cristalina brillaba, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Recordó a su padre diciéndole que la gran fuente de palacio estaba conectada a una acumulación de agua bajo tierra. Esta podría ser esa agua, pensó.

Sumergió ansiosamente las manos y tomó varios tragos de agua con avidez, intentando saciar su terrible sed. Al principio, no ocurrió nada. Entonces, de repente, fue asaltado por una terrible náusea cuando su cuerpo se rebeló ante el alimento repentino.

Se las arregló para llegar a un rincón de la cámara justo a tiempo. Vomitó hasta que no quedaba nada en su estómago y luego se quedó en el suelo, temblando y llorando.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?,_ sollozaba, dolorido. _Quiero ir a casa… ¡quiero ir a casa! Por favor, padre, llévame a casa… Kel… ayúdame…_

Mientras el joven príncipe yacía bajo tierra temblando con sollozos incontrolables, el resto del Bosque Negro seguía buscándolo frenéticamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Jaden, uno de los jefes de patrulla del Bosque Negro, regresó del bosque con su compañía varios días más tarde. Su patrulla y la de Dar había estado persiguiendo orcos fuera del reino, participando en sangrientas batallas y escaramuzas.

Varios guerreros bajo el mando de Jaden habían resultado heridos y tuvieron que frenar su ritmo, sin saber que el retraso estaba a punto de costarle la vida a Legolas. Cuando llegaron al Bosque Negro, Jaden se quedó asombrado al ver la agitación y el ánimo oscuro que había en todo el reino.

"¿Qué ocurre?" –le preguntó al Comandante Linde, que fue la primera persona con la que se encontró de camino a sus habitaciones.

El elfo mayor miró a Jaden con tristeza.

"El príncipe Legolas ha desaparecido."

Los ojos de Jaden se abrieron como platos.

"¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace casi una semana. Supimos que desapareció cuando no se presentó para la cena. Hemos buscado por todas partes pero sin éxito. El rey y el príncipe Keldarion están locos de preocupación."

Jaden cerró los ojos un instante, simpatizando con la familia del rey.

"¿Quién lo vio por última vez?"

"Creo que fui yo –dijo Linden en voz baja-. La última vez que lo vi fue en el campo de entrenamiento. Iba solo hacia palacio –Linden sonrió con tristeza-. Estaba tan decepcionado por no poder levantar la espada… debería haber enviado a alguien para que fuera con él, o acompañarlo yo mismo."

"Pero el príncipe siempre se las arregla para escabullirse –señaló Jaden-. Justo el día antes de irme lo encontré jugando con un ratón cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras. No quería que se perdiera dentro de esos oscuros túneles, así que le pedí a alguien de mi patrulla que cerrara la puerta de la prisión. Pensaba hablar con el rey sobre la instalación de un mejor cierre cuando regresara y… ¿Comandante? ¿Qué pasa?"

Linden se había quedado en silencio y muy quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Comandante?"

"La mazmorra está cerrada" –susurró Linden, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

"Sí, me aseguré antes de irme. Pero, ¿por qué estás…? Oh –los ojos de Jaden también se ampliaron cuando lo comprendió-. Oh, no. Quieres decir que no han buscado en el calabozo."

"No, nunca pensamos que sería capaz de entrar" –respondió Linden, corriendo ya hacia las mazmorras. Jaden le siguió sin quedarse atrás. Por el camino, Linden llamó a varios guerreros para que les ayudaran.

Ni siquiera perdieron el tiempo en buscar la llave de la cerradura. Jaden simplemente blandió su espada y la cadena se rompió inmediatamente. Los guerreros de Mirkwood corrieron a la mazmorra y comenzaron a llamar al principito desaparecido.

Legolas estaba soñando. Alguien estaba llamando su nombre.

"¡Príncipe Legolas! ¡Príncipe Legolas! ¿Dónde estás?"

El príncipe sonrió débilmente. _Vienen a por mí… aunque solo sea en un sueño._

"¡Príncipe Legolas! ¡Respóndame!"

 _¿Linden?_ Legolas se animó. La voz sonaba como la de Linden. Y sonaba cerca. _¿Era real?_

"¡Príncipe Legolas! ¡Dime dónde estás!"

 _Estoy aquí_ , intentó responder Legolas. Pero no podía encontrar su voz. Estaba demasiado débil para moverse, ni siquiera lograba mover sus dedos. _Estoy aquí…_

Linden estaba ocupado siguiendo las pistas que Legolas había dejado. No eran difíciles de rastrear, pues el príncipe había dejado sus huellas claramente en la suciedad. Las pistas llevaron al guerrero a la cámara de la charca subterránea y las rodillas de Linden se debilitaron cuando sus ojos encontraron el cuerpo solitario tumbado inmóvil cerca del agua.

"¡Legolas! –Linden se adelantó y se dejó caer al lado del príncipe, recogiendo el pequeño cuerpo inerte en sus brazos-. Oh, Legolas… por favor, su alteza… contéstame…" -las lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas y solo podía rezar por no haber llegado demasiado tarde, para que Legolas todavía estuviera vivo.

Para su completo alivio, vio que Legolas todavía respiraba, pues sus párpados temblaron un poco y gimió en voz baja.

"¡Oh, gracias a los Valar!" –exclamó Linden, besando la frente del príncipe. Rápidamente, envolvió al príncipe con su capa mientras varios pasos se acercaban a su espalda.

"¡Comandante, lo ha encontrado!" –gritó Jaden, emocionado.

Linden se levantó, acunando a Legolas en sus brazos.

"¡Sí, pero hay que llevarlo al palacio para que reciba atención médica de inmediato! ¡Se está desvaneciendo!"

Elrond observaba en silencio a Thranduil pasearse en su estudio; de aquí para allá, de aquí para allá. El señor de Rivendel entendía la miseria de su amigo, pues él mismo era padre y no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría si uno de sus hijos desapareciera como Legolas.

Una conmoción repentina procedente de la sala de recepción llamó su atención y fue a investigar. Los guerreros de Mirkwood llegaron corriendo con Legolas en brazos del Comandante Linden.

"¡Thranduil! –lo llamó Elrond-. ¡Ven rápido! ¡Lo han encontrado!"

Thranduil dejó de caminar. Se quedó clavado en el mismo sitio durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente entendió lo que Elrond le estaba diciendo. Entonces finalmente reaccionó y salió corriendo del estudio.

"¡Legolas! –gritó Thranduil cuando vio el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo. Corrió hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos y cogió a Legolas, abrazándolo con fuerza-. ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Estás bien, hijo mío? ¡Por favor, despierta, Legolas! ¡Respóndeme!"

Sin embargo, Legolas no respondía. Ni siquiera se movió cuando su padre besó varias veces sus mejillas sucias y su frente.

"¿Dónde lo encontraron?" –preguntó Elrond. Él ya llevaba a Thranduil y su preciosa carga a las habitaciones del príncipe.

"En el calabozo –respondió Linden mientras seguía a los dos señores-. Jaden acaba de regresar y recordó haber visto a Legolas jugando en la puerta del calabozo."

Entraron en la habitación de Legolas para encontrar a Keldarion profundamente dormido en la cama de su hermano. Elladan y Elrohir estaban sentados a cada lado de la misma vigilando a su amigo. Entonces Elladan habló:

"Por fin se comió la papilla que trajo el cocinero y se quedó dormido… ¡Oh! ¡Encontraron a Legolas!"

"¿Quieres que despierte a Keldarion?" –preguntó Elrohir, alargando la mano para sacudir su hombro.

"No hay necesidad de ello, Ro. Déjalo –dijo Elrond. Se agachó y movió al príncipe heredero hacia un lado de la cama, haciendo hueco para el otro príncipe. Thranduil puso a Legolas al lado de su hermano-. Está muy débil por el hambre y el cansancio" –dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomar los signos vitales del niño.

Le pidió a uno de sus hijos que trajera su bolsa de curación y los criados salieron corriendo bajo las órdenes de Linden para traer una palangana de agua y toallas limpias. También les dijeron a los cocineros que prepararan una sopa de verduras mezclada con athelas trituradas.

Después de que Thranduil le quitara la ropa a su hijo, Elrond empezó a tratar los cortes y los rasguños, pero afortunadamente, no estaba gravemente herido. Keldarion se agitó cuando Thranduil le ponía ropa limpia a Legolas y parpadeó con incredulidad, sin haber esperado ver a su hermano tendido a su lado.

"¡Legolas! –Keldarion se sentó y envolvió a su hermano con sus brazos. Levantó la mirada suplicante hacia Elrond y su padre-. Está bien, ¿no? ¿Va a estar bien?"

"Lo estará, Kel –dijo Elrond, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo-. Pero tienes que dejarle respirar."

Keldarion relajó su abrazo, pero no soltó a Legolas.

"¿Por qué no despierta?"

"Está muy cansado. Estará bien después de un buen descanso y algo de comida."

"¿Puedo quedarme con él? ¿Por favor?"

Thranduil se sentó junto a sus dos hijos y los abrazó.

"No hace falta que preguntes, Kel. Después de todo, serás la primera persona por la que preguntará cuando despierte."

Legolas se rio del chiste que Elrohir estaba contando. El elfling acababa de terminarse el plato de sopa que Keldarion le había estado dando con una cuchara. Los dos hijos de Elrond les estaban haciendo compañía y los entretenían con éxito, logrando acelerar la recuperación de Legolas.

Tres días después de haber sido encontrado, el príncipe estaba empezando a sanar. Su fuerza había regresado y ya no se sentía tan débil, pero seguía confinado a su cama y no se le permitía salir de su habitación hasta que el señor Elrond diera su aprobación.

No tenía secuelas de su horrible experiencia, excepto las pesadillas que lo hacían despertarse gritando en medio de la noche. Cuando eso sucedía, no quería que Keldarion y Thranduil se fueran, así que se aferraba a ellos como lo haría una lapa a una roca.

"¡Por favor, no te vayas!" –había gritado la primera noche cuando Thranduil se había bajado de su cama. El elfling había envuelto un brazo alrededor de la cintura del rey, mientras que con su otra mano se aferraba al brazo de su hermano.

"No me voy a ir, Legolas –dijo Thranduil en voz baja, entristecido al ver el pánico en los ojos de su hijo-. Solo voy a apagar la luz para que puedas dormir mejor."

"¡No! –gritó Legolas-. ¡No apagues la luz, por favor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa, padre, pero no la apagues! No me gusta la oscuridad… la odio…"

Cuando Legolas empezó a llorar, Keldarion acarició con dulzura el pelo de su hermano.

"Shhh… todo está bien ahora, Legolas. No debes tenerle miedo a la oscuridad nunca más. No voy a dejarte, lo prometo. Vuelve a dormir, pequeño. Nunca vamos a dejarte, lo prometemos."

Por lo tanto, el rey y el príncipe heredero pasaron la noche en la habitación de Legolas y, según lo prometido, nunca dejaron su lado. Ni siquiera cuando se había quedado dormido.

No era cómodo el hecho de que tres personas durmieran apiñadas en una cama, por grande que fuera. A Thranduil todavía le dolía la espalda después de dormir sobre el mismo lado toda la noche, con Legolas intercalado entre él y Keldarion. Pero a Thranduil no le importaba el dolor, con tal de saber que sus dos hijos estaban a salvo.

Sonrió al oír a los jóvenes reírse del chiste de Elrohir. Legolas estaba apoyado contra Keldarion, mientras que los gemelos estaban sentados uno junto al otro a los pies de la cama. Mirando a Elrond, que estaba a su lado, Thranduil dijo:

"Estoy muy feliz de que tú y tus hijos estén aquí. Los gemelos saben cómo animar a mis hijos."

Elrond se limitó a sonreírle a cambio. Los dos padres permanecieron allí de pie, viendo a sus hijos divertirse. Ambos sabían que habían sido bendecidos con el don más precioso que alguien podía recibir. Nunca cambiarían a sus hijos por nada del mundo.

Y, finalmente, el Bosque Negro volvió a la normalidad… al menos por ahora.

Legolas no era conocido por ser dócil y tranquilo durante mucho tiempo. No, señor. Seguramente iba a meterse en problemas nada más recuperarse.

Hacía apenas un momento, un águila había pasado volando por delante de su ventana. Legolas se había sentido tan envidioso del ave. Le gustaría volar libremente como el águila hacía. Mientras escuchaba la voz de sus amigos, su mente ya estaba poniéndose en marcha.

El techo sería el mejor lugar para el despegue. _Hmmm, me pregunto que se sentirá al volar._

 **Bueno, este es el final de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios y los que han seguido la historia. ¡La próxima vez al principito revoltoso le esperan más problemas!**


End file.
